


Hallelujah

by Imaginesfordayss



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M, Hallelujah, Jasper Hale - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginesfordayss/pseuds/Imaginesfordayss
Summary: Jasper continues to struggle with his instincts and blood lust, so a comforting song is in order *Based on Jeff Buckley’s Hallelujah*





	

The comforting feeling of strings biting into your fingers was a welcome distraction to the shit day you and your family had endured. Tensions with the pack had been unreasonably pervasive and after much tested patience, Jasper had finally snapped. It wasn’t really his fault– his ability to feel all emotions had eventually affected his own and with his own fragile self control it was a recipe for disaster. Your left hand controlled cords while the fingers on your right hand strummed lazily, enticing random tunes to come from your black acoustic guitar.

Jasper was settled on his back on your unneeded bed. You could see the effort he was taking to control his breathing and emotions– a pained look coming across his face every once in awhile. His hand clenched and unclenched periodically. Eventually, you decided to break the tense silence, if only to abate his pain in some way.

“What would you say your favorite song is Jas?”

“I don’t have one.” he said abruptly, hopefully putting an end to the conversation. No such luck.

“I don’t believe you, everyone has a favorite song,” He didn’t respond so you continued, “ I mean Bella likes that dumb song Edward wrote for her, and Emmett loves that Drake song no matter how much he denies, Carlisle likes–

“Can you please just be quiet.” He said harshly, interrupting you.

You scowled, “I could, but that would just mean you are going to wallow in silence for the next week and as much as you enjoy feeling miserable, I can’t handle it anymore Jasper.”

Your voice broke on his name and you swallowed roughly before clearing your throat, “I can’t sit by and watch you torture yourself anymore.”

His gaze softened and for a brief moment he looks remorseful, but quickly schooled his expression and moved into a seated position. He patted the spot next to him and you moved to sit next to him.

It was quiet for a moment before he said softly, “Hallelujah.”

“What?”

He fiddled with his sleeve in a painfully human fashion before repeating, “Hallelujah. That song by Leonard Cohen.”

You wracked your brain trying to remember the song and then, “Oh, you mean that song from Shrek.”

He looked at you dumbfounded for a second and then his face broke into a grin, “Yeah,” he said chuckling, “I guess it was in Shrek.”

You smiled back at him, finally seeing him laugh in what felt like years. Your guitar was still nearby, now next to your leg upon moving next to him and you picked it up. After tuning it a bit you began to strum the tune to Cohen’s Hallelujah.

You could feel Jasper gaze on you as you strummed the beginning chords to the song, but chose to focus on your fingers rather than him– you didn’t want to screw up.

The intro you were attempting was more along the lines of Jeff Buckley’s cover of this song, finding it much easier for you to attempt. You hoped he wasn’t too disappointed. And as the singing parts finally approached you opened your mouth and softly sang,

“Well I’ve heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the Lord

But you don’t really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this:

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah.”

Your voice and guitar carried you through the song and the more you sang the more you heard the dismay of being trapped and unloved. The feelings of being lost and the angst of being in love. As the final chords came to a close you looked over at him. He was facing forward and sad look on his face. You set your guitar down and cupped his face in your hands, turning him to look at you.

“As long as I am alive Jasper, you never have to feel alone,” you said softly, “even if you feel like everything’s falling apart and you can’t control yourself and the world is just an awful place, I’ll be here for you. Forever.”

**And you sealed this promise with a soft kiss on his lips.**


End file.
